1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring substrate and a substrate module and, more particularly, to a wiring substrate having a conductive substrate and a substrate module having the wiring substrate.
2. Background Art
The background art of JP-A-2009-076239 discloses a technique that a board having elements mounted thereon is connected by a flat cable equipped with a connector for an electric wire.
JP-A-2012-015226 discloses an invention that includes a board having at least an insulative surface, a wiring pattern having a power supply conductor layer and a power supply terminal layer, which are formed on the surface of the board and a light emitting element electrically connected to the wiring pattern and mounted on the board and that an electrical connecting means (pressure-contact type power supply connector) is connected to the power supply terminal layer by an elastic contact pressure. Conventionally, a substrate module has been used that includes a wiring substrate having a wiring pattern which is formed on a surface of a conductive board via an insulation layer, and a fixed connector and circuit elements, which are mounted/carried on the wiring substrate and soldered to the wiring pattern.
When the substrate module is assembled to an electronic product, it is possible to facilitate the assembly of the electronic product by connecting the detachable connector to the fixed connector and connecting the connecting cable extended from the detachable connector to other electronic devices within the electronic product.
However, the substrate module as described above has a problem that the insulation failure occurs in the conductive board and therefore the short-circuit failure between the conductive board and each of the detachable connector and the fixed connector is caused when, for some reasons, load is applied to the detachable connector to cause the detachable connector to be tilted, a portion of the detachable connector peels off and protrudes through the insulation layer and thus the portion of the detachable connector comes into contact with a surface of the conductive board.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems and has the following objects.
(1) There is provided a wiring substrate which is capable of preventing the occurrence of the insulation failure and does not cause the short-circuit failure with the connector mounted.
(2) There is provided a substrate module which includes the wiring substrate of the configuration (1).
The present inventors have studied to solve the above problems and, as a result, have conceived each aspect of the present invention as described below.